


Change of plans

by Leuven



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuven/pseuds/Leuven
Summary: “So...where were we?  Marc bit his lip and went back to work on Bernd’s belt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for this lovely duo; all kudos and comments are super appreciated!  
2 more parts coming soon :)  
Thanks for reading, have a lovely day!

Oh boy. The match was finished and they had lost. 2-1. Against Barcelona. I mean, they were a brilliant team, and this was pre-season so no shame in losing against them. No, no shame at all. Well ok, maybe just a bit. They were a very competitive bunch of players, really going for it. They had it; 0-1 at half time, like...c’mon. But one outrageous mistake in the first goal and...well the second goal had lost them the game; it was a bit unfair to be honest.

Bernd picked up his water bottle, wishing it was full of vodka right now, and made his way to the benches, praying to any god that was listening not to see him. Defeat was always bitter, but it probably tasted even worse when it was against any team that contained Marc. Brilliant goalie, ridiculously attractive man; right, he couldn’t deal with that right now so he shook his head praying for his brain to shut up and made his way to the changing rooms, wishing nothing more than having a nice scalding shower and quite a few drinks before calling it a night. 

But the universe had other plans in store for him. All of a sudden, when he truly thought to be alone in the tunnel, he heard a voice calling his name; he would have recognized such a voice in a million; his whole body shivered and Bernd stopped walking. Defeated, he left out an exasperated sigh and turned around.

“Hi, Marc”

The other goalie was smiling widely, as if he was truly happy to see him; within the next second, he stepped forward to close the space that separated them and hugged Bernd tightly for a few more seconds. Bernd couldn’t even remember how to breathe anymore. After a quite awkward moment, Marc took a step back and let him go.

“It’s been such a long time...how are you?” Marc was sporting such a sweet smile. God the man was still gorgeous, even if Bernd was in no mood to admit it.  
“We’ve just lost the match against you, and I have conceded...twice…so...”  
“None of them were your fault…” Was Marc trying to cheer him up? Oh boy this was new!  
“Right…” Bernd closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to clear his mind. “Sorry, I...I have to go.”  
And all of a sudden...  
“Have dinner with me tonight” Marc blurted in a small voice, a teasing smile slowly appearing in his gorgeous, full lips  
“I beg your..what?” What, what, WHAT? Bernd was dumbfounded. Was Marc really asking him…?This couldn’t be happening, right?  
“Nothing big. Just grab some food, catch up…” Marc was looking at his feet which seemed to be super interesting at the moment.

Bernd decided it was time to go before things got more awkward and he ended up making a fool of himself somehow, so he avoided Marc’s gaze and lied clumsily, not even making an effort to sound convincing “I...I can’t...I already have plans.”  
“Having a shower until every muscle in your body feels numb to then empty the minibar until you pass out? Sounds like a hell of a plan” Oh hello sarcastic Marc. He looked so hot with that half smile, eyes fixated on Bernd’s.  
“Doesn’t it? I just hope the minibar is well stocked.” Bernd winked at Marc. “Enjoy your night.” 

Bernd turned around and started walking away quickly when all of a sudden he felt Marc’s warm fingers closing around his left wrist. He looked down at his wrist and then at Marc, eyes wide in shock; Marc let him go as if his touch was burning his skin, which somehow it was.  
“Please, Bernd” He begged, totally defeated, with a sad look in his eyes. Oh my, Marc was begging him, THIS was definitely new.  
“It was good to see you too Marc. Good night” He took a few steps back before he turned around for the last time and walked away as fast as possible, trying to forget the man he was leaving behind before he lost the plot and did something really stupid in front of him, like saying yes. He silently congratulated himself for leaving with his dignity intact, a little victory in this sour night.

When he was about to reach the changing rooms, he heard some muffled sobs coming from one of the little meeting rooms that opened to the corridor, so he stopped to see what was going on, only to find Ainsley, sitting on the floor of one of the rooms, crying his eyes out. He should be so pissed off with him, incredibly angry for his stupid mistake, however he realized that, at that moment, Marc and his terrible timing for dinners were his main source of annoyance. He removed his right glove, which he mysteriously was still wearing, and went to kneel next to the boy.

“Ei, you ok mate?” Bernd asked carefully, softly touching one of his shoulders

Ainsley looked up, eyes wide in fear “I am so sorry Bernd...I fucked up...I was just..it was so stupid...I’m so…”

“It's ok kid, we all make mistakes. Just try not to do that during a Champions League match and we’ll be ok” Bernd smiled at him and helped him stand up to give him a warm hug. To be fair, he felt like having a good cry himself but couldn’t decide exactly why, so he just hugged Ainsley until the boy stopped sobbing and was able to walk out of the room.

Bernd just couldn’t wait to enjoy a scalding shower and get outrageously drunk; super plan, huh?

\----------------

Marc finished his shower quickly and made his way to his car. He had just realized that he was in no mood for anything; maybe Bernd’s plan was not such a bad idea after all. As soon as he opened the boot of the car and threw his bag inside, someone spoke behind him.  
“I just hope the food is good”  
Marc smiled sweetly and bit his lip “The best.”  
“And you are paying” Bernd threw his bag into the boot and Marc closed it quickly.  
“Of course.”


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Second part! Rather short but intense :)  
Hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos totally make my day and help me keep writing, don't hesitate leaving one, I will be forever thankful.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

They drove in a sweet silence for a few minutes; Marc was changing the radio station when he realized Bernd had fallen asleep next to him; he smiled to himself and turned the volume down.

After a few more minutes, they reached their destination. 

“Good morning princess”. Marc smiled to a barely awake Bernd. 

“I’m so sorry”. Bernd jumped on his seat looking deliciously shy; cheeks a gorgeous shade of pink, hair slightly disheveled. 

“Don’t be. You probably needed that. Let’s get some nice food and I will drive you back to your minibar later. Shall we?”

Bernd nodded and followed Marc. In a few minutes they were sitting in front of each other in a rather quiet but lovely restaurant. Marc ordered sparkling water for both and went back to check the menu.

“Everything on the menu is gorgeous; feel free to order whatever you want, I’m paying”. Marc winked and Bernd just wanted to scream; this gorgeous man, the atmosphere, the lovely food; if Bernd didn’t know any better he would have thought he was in a date. 

“So, how are you? How’s London?”  
“Cold, rainy… you know”

“Yeah, I do” - Marc smiled. “I’m very glad they gave you this chance, you’re such a great keeper”. Marc raised his glass: “For the two best goalies in Germany”  
Bernd smiled for the first time. “Don’t let Manu hear you”  
Marc took a sip of water. “Oh wow, does he know you call him Manu”  
“That will be our secret”. Bernd raised his glass towards Marc and bit his lip. 

As soon as their food arrived, Bernd realised Marc hadn’t lied, it truly was fantastic. Soon the chit-chat had slowly died and they had fallen in a silence that felt more and more tense every minute. Marc went from smiley to serious, to downright annoyed and Bernd wondered why he had agreed to that godforsaken dinner knowing fully well there was no chance this was going to end well. 

They ate quickly, looking anywhere but at each other; as soon as they finished their food Marc asked for the bill and paid as promised; they got up and left; Bernd felt relieved, the night was finally ending and they could go back to their comforting routine of ignoring each other. 

Marc put the keys in the starter switch and let out an exasperated sigh before turning to Bernd.

“You ok?”  
“Yeah”. The reply came in an uninterested tone as Bernd himself was looking. “Why?”  
“Since the minute we sat down you looked like you just couldn’t wait to leave. Is it so unbearable to spend a fucking hour of your life with me?”. Marc sounded hurt.  
“Of course not...it’s just…”  
“It’s just what?” - Ok, Marc was angry now  
“It’s just...I don’t know...What do you want me to say?”  
“The truth Bernd, just try it for once” 

Ok, Bernd was angry now as well. He opened his mouth to reply but only silence came out. 

“Fine, if this is what you want, have it your way. I’ll drop you in the hotel and we will forget this night ever happened.” Marc started the engine cursing himself for being such an idiot as to keep trying to come closer to the other goalie when clearly he couldn’t care less. 

They had been driving in a very thick silence on a dark road somewhere around Barcelona for God knows how long when Marc couldn’t take it anymore and pulled out. 

“The fuck are you doing?”  
“I’m not giving you the easy way out Bernd, not this time. What is wrong with you? What’s going on? I want the truth, I think you owe me as much”  
“I owe you nothing”. Marc touched his cheek as if Bernd had slapped him across the face.  
“Are you angry because I left? Because I got on with my life? We drifted apart and it sucks but…” 

Bernd felt like being stabbed in the middle of the chest, warm blood dripping down his skin soaking his clothes, an immense pain, stored day by day for years finally unleashing his tongue.

“We didn’t drift apart...You GOT MARRIED!”

It was Marc’s turn to fall silent. “You got fucking married. You wanted the truth, now you have it”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
This episode will be a bit different; it's all a bit of a flashback so we can understand what happened in the past in order to keep moving forward with the story!  
Kudos, comments, ideas, suggestions, virtual hugs..they are all welcome! 
> 
> Enjoy and have a lovely day!

_It was an unusually gorgeous day for this early into spring. Marc and Bernd were sitting down enjoying some wonderful coffee that Marc had very generously offered to pay; they had done that hundreds of times but for some reason, these little “dates” still felt new and exciting. _

_Bernd was taking a small sip of his cup of coffee when Marc decided to break the sweet silence they had fallen into. _

_“Uhm...I have some news” Marc smiled shily. “Barça’s made an offer and I... have just accepted..I’ve said yes…” _

_Bernd choked on his drink, coffee suddenly scalding and terribly bitter on his tongue. Marc tried to calm his breathing, anxiously waiting for a reaction from Bernd that didn’t seem to arrive. Bernd felt like he had been lying to himself for far too long; of course this moment was going to come, even if he had never wanted to accept it and had pushed the idea of losing Marc as far from him as possible. The day was here and he was as unprepared as he would ever be. And here he was, sitting in front of the unsuspecting love of his life, trying to come to terms with the idea that, in a couple of months, he would be gone. Funny right? He felt like screaming, like laughing, like begging Marc not to go anywhere, like running away himself without looking back, however, he put the bravest face he found in himself and forced a smile on his lips, Marc deserved it. _

_“That’s...uhm...great? Yeah, that’s...So...Barcelona uh?” Marc seemed to relax and nodded “Yeah, I’m leaving in a couple months, as soon as the season is over. In a few days it will be all over the press and I just wanted you to hear it from me” _

_Bernd had to fight back the tears that started welling up in his gorgeous blue eyes. “Thanks, I really appreciate it. I’m ..I’m very happy for you” - Since when was he so good at lying? _

_Marc reached out to him and held his hand “I’m...going to miss you, you know?” Marc was whispering now; Bernd was just seconds away from having a massive meltdown; “I’ll be having some good-bye dinner in a few weeks, nothing too big, I hate goodbyes...I would... love to have you there” _

_“Sure” It’s all Bernd could manage; Marc seemed to think it was good enough and smiled again "_ _Perfect; I’ll give you a call as soon as I have more details. I...should get going, thank you for coming, I know you were tired after yesterday’s match” _

_"Thanks for the coffee” Marc kissed his cheek and left. As soon as the door of his car closed next to him, Bernd lost it. He screamed at the top of his lungs while warm and angry tears ran down his cheeks. “No, no, no, no….” His phone beeped quietly on the passenger’s seat and Bernd blindly reached out to get it, hoping for it to be a message from his bank, from his phone company letting him know his balance was low, some new music recommendation from his brother, anything. Ok, not anything, not this. Marc’s news was all over the press already and he had definitely had enough of it for one day; absentmindedly he locked his phone and threw it against the glove compartment “Fuck, fuck….fuck”. _

** _7 weeks after _ **

_Once the dinner had finished and everyone had already left, Marc had asked Bernd to stay for a few minutes; Bernd would have happily crawled back to his bed, trying to forget that the next day was still actually happening, however, he didn’t find the strength to leave...not tonight. _

_“Do you fancy some tea?” _

_Bernd smiled - “I was hoping for something stronger but..” _

_“Uhm I know, I would love to get outrageously drunk myself but I need to be able to get up tomorrow and be a functioning human being, so...tea it is. Mint for you right?” _

_“You remembered…” _

_“Of course” - Marc’s smile felt like the sweet breeze of a gorgeous summer day. Bernd felt like being punched in the stomach...Stop smiling like that or I will do something crazy, like begging you to stay. _

_“_ _I need to ask you for a favour” Marc seemed suddenly insecure, shily biting his lip. _

_Bernd tried to lighten the atmosphere “I will water your plants and record Naked attraction for you, don’t worry” _

_Marc burst out laughing and punched Bernd in the arm "You idiot, that’s your favourite program, don’t put that on me” _

_“_ _You secretly love it” Bernd winked _

_“Right...sooo...are you doing anything tomorrow?"_

_“Uhmm...not really” Well apart from trying to forget that you are leaving and it’s looking like it’s going to be a shit day, that is. _

_“Could you...I mean, if you are free...would...could you drive me to the airport. I should be there around 2pm so..you’ll be able to get a few hours of sleep” Marc checked his watch, it was already 4am. _

_B_ _ernd was so tempted to say no; he just wanted to spend the whole day in bed, doing absolutely nothing but watching tv and feeling sorry for himself, however, as hard as he tried, he could never deny Marc anything. _

_“Sure. I can be here around 1...would that work? Marc nodded while sipping on his tea “Thanks”. _

_They both finished their drinks and hugged good night. _

_***_

_The trip to the airport was short and sweet; ok, more like short and bittersweet. Bernd had been able to catch a few hours of sleep and felt unsettlingly ok; he could feel the pain coming slowly but tried his best to ignore it, he knew that when the wave arrived in full force it would be a total shipwreck. They spent the whole trip remembering all those crazy days, nights, moments, parties, matches... they had lived together and it all felt so right, so good. _

_Without even realizing, they made it to the airport and the words stopped flowing to give way to a silent staring contest. Bernd felt like pushing him out...Just leave and stop reminding me what I am about to lose, just go! But Marc would only stare at him, all gorgeous eyes and luscious lips curving up in an inviting smile. _

_"I ...probably should ... be going” _

_“Yeah…” _

_“Yeah...I….” _

_“Yes…?”_

_ "Bernd I….” Marc dropped his eyes to hungrily stare at Bernd’s lips; pupils fully dilated. He brought his left hand around Bernd’s neck while getting as close to him as the seat belt allowed. He had stopped breathing, he had stopped thinking and, for the first time in probably his life, he allowed himself to simply feel. In a swift movement, Marc unfastened his belt and threw himself at Bernd, crashing their lips together. Bernd’s body was so tired, numb, but he felt so bloody alive! He grabbed Marc by the shoulders and deepened the kiss, using his tongue for the first time; Marc tasted like warmth, like happiness, like desire, like the best bloody thing that had ever happened to him. Marc’s touch was so addictive, like a sweet little fire poisoning his veins. Say the words baby, say the words and I will hold you close, hot and heavy, until you spill all over my hand...C’mon sweetheart, I’m yours... _

_ _ “I … I love you…” Marc whispered quietly before coming back to Bernd’s lips for a last quick peck “Goodbye”. When Bernd opened his eyes, he was faced with a painfully inconvenient hard-on, a closed door and Marc disappearing in the horizon, running towards his new life.  _ _


	4. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely duo have a much needed heart to heart with totally unexpected (ok, maybe a bit expected ;) consequences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again! Heart to heart and a bit of smut in the end; hope you enjoy as much as I did writing.  
Comments, kudos, suggestions, ideas, everything is welcome and so much appreciated!

Marc was livid; staring at him in disbelief.

“..Wh...wh...what?”

His expression and the tone of his voice were scaring Bernd however he knew that that was it, there was no way back now, he was not backing off, it was all or nothing.

“Do you remember the day you left? Do you? You kissed me and ran away, the fuck were you doing? I was so stupid...god; I sent you so many messages, but you never had the time to reply, too busy being the new star goalkeeper of fucking Barcelona, weren’t you? I gave you so much time..and space...hoping that...you would remember I still existed, but that never happened.”

Marc’s features were hardening by the second, he looked so ready to fight.

“I...you are gonna laugh about this...I even bought a ticket to Barcelona, can you believe it? The day before I was meant to leave I found out, someone was texting in the team’s whatsapp and they mentioned your engagement; fuck, you were engaged and you hadn’t even told me, ME, for fuck’s sake Marc! What was all that in the airport; you kiss me, you tell me you fucking love me and you leave like a thief in the night. You completely ignore me for weeks and then I have to find out you are getting married? No, we definitely didn’t drift apart.” Bernd’s words dripped bitterness and pain and at this point he couldn’t care less.

Bernd had had enough of Marc, of that night, of basically everything and was ready to jump out of the car, get a taxi god knows where and come back to his hotel; when he tried to open the door and run away, Marc grabbed him by the arm and made him stumble back onto his seat.

“Oh no Leno, you don’t get to come here, throw all that shit in my face and leave, you are fucking staying until we’re done”

“Oh, I am very much done!”

“But I am not, so shut up for once in your life! Do you think that you are the victim here? Do you really think so? Do you really think I never suffered? That I had it easy here? Eh?”

“The fuck do I know! You would never talk to me!”

“I messaged you as much as I could; I was busy training, that’s what footballers do, remember? I was shit when I arrived, I couldn’t catch a ball even if my life depended on it. I regretted having come here probably 2 or 3 times a day. I was playing shit, I couldn’t understand the language and you were so fucking far away, I didn’t even know what I was doing in here, why I ever though this would be a good idea. I gave you a call once but you didn’t reply; my stupid brain somehow convinced itself that you would call back asking me to run back to you, but that never happened...you never called.”  
Bernd looked downright confused now and shook his head. 

“What? You never called!”  
“Of course I fucking did, so many times, Bernd, so many fucking times; you would never reply, would never call back”  
“I didn’t receive any calls Marc, why would I lie?”  
“Why would I!? Messages kept coming from your phone number so obviously you hadn’t changed numbers. At some point everything got too much and I had nothing to lose so I just sent you a letter...well, it was actually 4 or 5...I don’t remember anymore” - Marc looked so sad now, even weak - “and again...no reply; after a few days I talked to my brother who very casually mentioned you and your new boyfriend...I understood that you had definitely moved on and were not going to reply to any stupid letters”

“What letters? Marc I received fucking nothing. Where did you send them?”  
“Your flat, where else?”  
“I never got any letters”  
“Maybe someone stole them…”  
“Yeah, there might have been a letter thief in the area...right”  
“Maybe someone you knew got them”  
“And who would that be?”  
“I don’t know...the same person that would delete my calls from your phone...probably”

Bernd was so lost, but somehow all the pieces of this rubbish jigsaw were starting to fit perfectly. He was scared of asking anymore questions, not wanting to know the end of this story.

“What?”  
“As if you didn’t know” Marc looked at him as if he was going insane or speaking some sort of unknown language. 

And then...the penny dropped. 

“Ah fuck….no, no, no….it can’t….no it can’t….no….not him” 

Marc looked at him as if he pitied him and dropped his head; he was knackered. Bernd couldn’t even find his voice anymore, he was gonna kill his ex. In the end, he took a few deep breaths and started talking absentmindedly. 

“I...I arrived home one day, after training, and he was there…,in the sofa; for some strange reason he was angry, mostly with me, but he never said why. I insisted a few times but that only seemed to make him even angrier, so after a few minutes I just dropped it. Most nights I would go straight to his place after training; he worked from home a few days a week and oftentimes he would get restless, so he would offer himself to go to my place to get my mail, watering the plants, get some clothes...so I could go straight to his place without calling into mine first. A few of those times, he would again be angry and again would not say what was wrong. A few times I caught him with my phone, most of the time he would put it on silent mode and I would only find out the next morning; I felt it was such a small thing, I never felt like telling him...I was such an idiot, fuck”  
“He loved you, you know?”  
“What would you know?”

Marc snorted.

“Well I would know...he called me”  
“He what?” God, this night was going from bad to worse.  
“He called me…once, from your phone. God..when I saw your bloody name on the screen...to then find out it was not you..pfff. He was quite polite, I must say, but I could feel it was not a call of courtesy; he told me you were fed up of all the letters, the calls...that you were very much in love and just wished for me to stop bothering you. I was so shocked after that call...I would have expected you to tell me to stop...but since I had heard nothing from you, I just assumed that’s what you wanted as well so I just...proposed to her that night.”

Bernd just wanted to cry...this couldn’t be happening.

“Why didn’t you invite me to the wedding?”  
“Would have you come?”  
“Probably not…”  
“Why do you think I didn’t ask you to come then? I wouldn’t have been able to go through with it if I had seen you one more time”

Bernd’s felt his last defences crumble.

“You were the best thing that had ever happened to me Bernd, losing you was not an option but...I thought that was what you wanted so...I just let you get on with your life, while I moved on myself. Did he make you happy?

“No one has ever made me half as happy as you did...as you still do” - Marc looked at him in awe and Bernd felt he was going to melt in front of his hungry stare “You are so annoying, always so composed, so self-assured..thinking you are the best thing to have ever happened to a goal..” - Bernd felt defeated so he decided to fully surrender to Marc; he was giving him the final weapon to destroy him: the truth - “ and you are gorgeous, with your deep blue eyes and those sinful lips of yours...always curved in a smile; you’re so funny, and clever, and you sound so hot when you speak Spanish; you’re so brave you deserve everything you’ve achieved...and I’m so proud of you…”

“I love you Bernd...I never stopped...I’ve missed you so bloody much all these years...I’m so happy you have had the chance you’ve always deserved..I just wished you smiled...more” 

Bernd bit his lip provocatively “Maybe I just need a reason to…”

Marc got the hint. “Uhm...I think I might be of assistance…” In just a second he closed the space that separated both his bodies and kissed Bernd with all the passion and desire he had stored over the years. 

After tasting those luscious lips once more, Bernd was fully ready to jump into the abyss and lose himself in Marc’s mouth; for some reason, his brain kept screaming at him; reluctantly, he broke the kiss and sweetly pushed Marc away. “You’re married…” he moaned while Marc insistently kissed his neck…”You’re married...we can’t…”.  
“Let me worry about that sweetheart...I want you so much...tell me you want me too Bernd...tell me you…” Bernd kissed him again, stronger this time, while snaking his right arm around Marc’s waist, inviting him to straddle him. “Come here babe, let me feel you..ahh fuck…” Bernd could now feel Marc’s hard-on against his flat stomach; he felt like a poor little sinner in front of a powerful god, ready to beg for his life. 

Marc’s nose and tongue travelled between Bernd’s earlobe and neck, inhaling his addictive scent; earthy, intense. He licked a strip on Bernd’s neck while rolling his hips, ever so slowly, trying to catch that deliciously elusive friction that would put him over the edge; Marc moaned Bernd’s name for the first time. After a few minutes of heavily making up, Marc’s veins carried pure fire and he couldn’t take it anymore; he jumped onto the back seat and grabbed Bernd’s jacket, inviting him to join him “Come here sweetheart, I’ve waited so long for this…” He didn’t need to be asked twice; Bernd quickly moved to the back seat and nestled himself between Marc’s arms, easing his legs around his waist. “I can’t wait anymore Bernd…” Marc half whispered, half moaned while trying to unfasten Bend’s belt; he was so desirable when he was turned on. 

When Bernd’s belt was fully unfastened and the first button of his jeans gave way, he froze against Marc’s lips…”Slow down babe...wait”. Marc felt totally self-conscious now, Bernd was not returning his kisses anymore. “I’m sorry...I didn’t want to pressure you into anything...I’m…” “Don’t be sorry my love; I want you...I desire you more than I have ever desired anyone in my life...look at you, I just can’t wait to be with you, to feel you, to love you...We have waited for so long Marc, I think we deserve better than...a car?”

Marc could breathe again and color returned to his now heavily flushed cheeks; he smiled mischievously “And how do you plan to sneak me into your hotel room at this godforsaken hour, fuck me in your bed as if there was no tomorrow while I scream your name and come for you over and over again? Bernd was speechless; fuck, that sentence only could give him wank material for a decade. Marc burst out laughing “As I thought...let me drive you home and I’ll be yours for the rest of the night”. 

Bernd could only jump onto the passenger’s seat, fasten his belts, and pray for a short ride; the night was, all of a sudden, very promising.


	5. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...where were we? Marc bit his lip and went back to work on Bernd’s belt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter and the most special; thank you for reading and for leaving kudos, comments, they really mean the world to me!
> 
> Enjoy and have a wonderful day!

As soon as the car stopped, Marc pulled the keys from the ignition and jumped back onto Bernd’s lap.

“So...where were we? Marc bit his lip and went back to work on Bernd’s belt  
“On our way to bed I believe”   
“Beds are overrated”   
“Probably...but I could really do with one”   
“Thinking about taking a nap…?” Marc asked with feigned annoyance; Bernd took his hand and put it between his legs, he was rock-hard already, and brought his lips to lick on Marc’s earlobe.  
“What do you think babe..bed?” Marc shivered in anticipation, pupils blown wide in desire, pants uncomfortably tight. “Fuck….let’s go!”

***

The minute the door closed behind them, Bernd was pushed into a pool of sensations. Marc’s arms were closing around his waist, his lips were savagely licking into his ear; his chest impossibly tight against his back, his dick,...oh god...deliciously pressed against his ass.

“Fuck” Bernd raised his arm to reach out to Marc’s head so he could guide his hot mouth into that deliciously sensitive spot between his neck and his left shoulder. 

Marc slapped his hand away softly and smiled “Very soon...close your eyes and keep walking babe...trust me” 

Bernd did as he was told; he felt walking in this thick and fragrant darkness that surrounded everything, incapable of fighting Marc even if he had tried with all his might. All of a sudden Marc stopped walking behind him and let him go. “Gimme a sec”. He heard a soft thud and his waist was surrounded again although this time it didn’t feel like it was by Marc’s arms...was it...his legs? Wait what? Marc pulled him towards him once more and Bernd’s hip hit something hard and cold.   
“Open up” Marc was sat on top of his kitchen counter, legs open, accommodating Bernd who quickly rubbed his legs through his jeans.  
“This still doesn’t feel like a bed”  
“Uhmmm I didn’t know you were so traditional”  
And that was it, enough to make him jump. Something in Bernd switched; he removed himself from in between Marc’s legs, closed them with a swift move and jumped onto the kitchen counter, landing on top of Marc, who was now laying underneath him.   
“Well hello…”  
Bernd didn’t bother replying and attacked his lips once again, viciously biting at his luscious bottom lip; if Marc was in a playing mood, he was more than willing to play along. What Bernd didn’t know was that Marc was full of surprises and was more than ready to start revealing them one by one. 

When Bernd thought he had the upper hand, Marc surprised him by reversing their positions, coming to straddle a heavily flushed Bernd. 

“You see babe…” Marc slid his hands down on Bernd’s toned stomach, only stopping when he reached his belt which he started unfastening very slowly “...dinner was great but...we didn’t have any desert...which...is truly a pity since it’s definitely my favourite part…” Marc pulled Bernd’s jeans and underwear down so they were now pooling around his knees. Bernd was resting on his elbows, eyes fixated on Marc’s every move, warm sweat covering every inch of his skin.   
“I was thinking...maybe you could make it up to me”   
“Hel….Help yourself babe” Bernd stuttered while his right thumb caressed Marc’s lips; fuck, this was really happening.

“Don’t mind me if I do” and with that Marc lowered his head and put his lips on Bernd who shivered violently. “Fuck, Marc, oh that’s good babe” His elbows gave way and he fell against the counter screaming in pain but mostly in pleasure. Oh...Marc was so good, so incredibly good; such an exquisite mouth enclosing his needy erection; an agile tongue swirling at his tip, shamelessly licking along his length. Marc was giving him everything and Bernd had to dig his nails deep into the exposed skin of his hip until it split open and bled so he could stop himself from coming embarrassingly quick. 

“You are so hungry babe” Bernd whispered  
“You taste so fucking good…”  
“Uhhhmmm baaabe..it feels incredible”   
Marc slid one of his hands up to Bernd’s hip, carefully caressing his tortured skin.  
“I can’t wait to feel you come...I’m so ready...let go and come for me…”

And as always, Bernd felt incapable of denying Marc anything; his words loudly echoing in his brain...come for me....And he did, he came crashing down, screaming, shaking violently, spilling on Marc’s tongue as if there was no tomorrow. His whole world exploded into a million pieces, his skin was hypersensitive, his body tired and empty, his soul floating in a sea of numbness and light. He was blind, his ears ringing with the volume of his own screams, the little death had caught up with him and he was willing to fall into its embrace a million times more. 

Marc wiped his lips with the palm of his hand and came up to give him a cheeky peck on the lips.

“You ok?” Marc asked in a raspy voice. 

Bernd could only nod. “You were so good babe”

“Hidden talents you see; it’s tough competition being Barcelona’s goalie; need to have a few tricks up my sleeve” Marc put his lips against Bernd’s ear again “Why don’t we move this to bed and I show you my other...skills?”

Bernd put his pants up clumsily and tried to stand on his wobbly legs which gave way and almost landed him on the floor; fortunately Marc caught him on time “Careful old man”

Bernd gave him a dirty look; Marc was about to discover who this old man was. He grabbed Marc by his left bicep and pushed him against the counter; chest down. “You will tell this old man where your bedroom is boy before I lose my patience and take you right here”. 

Marc freed himself from Bernd’s loose grip and turned around in the limited space between their tightly pressed bodies; he looked at Bernd defiantly.

“Do it...take me here”  
“You would enjoy that too much, wouldn’t you? Oh no….”  
“Please..”  
“Bed….now” 

Bernd realized Marc was impossibly turned on by this little power game and he was more than willing to take advantage of it. 

They made their way to the room kissing each other hungrily, desperately ripping each other’s clothes which were falling everywhere around them. Bernd pushed Marc onto the bed and laid on top of him, covering him with his body, mouthing playfully at his collarbone while his hand travelled further down to bury between his gorgeous thighs. 

“Have you ever been fingered?”

Marc shook his head. 

“You’re gonna love it babe, I promise” Bernd started to slowly jerk him off “Do you have any lube?”

“First...sec...second drawer….fuckdon’t...don’t stop” His face was scrunched in pleasure, his legs wide open. 

“Anything for you babe...Open those amazing lips of yours…” Marc obeyed and Bernd pushed two fingers inside which Marc sucked with the same passion he had just blown him a few minutes earlier.

When his fingers were dripping in Marc’s spit, Bernd removed them from his mouth and brought them between his ass cheeks, Marc jumped in surprise.

“It’s ok babe...let me make you feel good”  
“Go in...please...I can’t take it anymore”

And Bernd did, he slowly pushed in and a new world opened up to him; Marc was so welcoming, so excitingly tight, sweet and receptive Bernd though he was gonna go insane. He worked him open with his fingers until Marc jumped again and moaned wetly “More….again”. Yes, he had found it, the sweetest of the spots had just revealed itself, welcome. 

“Bernd, stop torturing me….” Marc was gorgeous in his arousal; so free and demanding.  
“Uhm...what do you want” Bernd crooked his fingers “This?”  
“Ahhh….Fuck….”  
“Yes babe?”  
“Fuck ...fuck me; stop teasing me and fuck me” Marc begged breathlessly and Bernd took pity on him. 

“Condoms?”  
“Uhm..bathroom, last drawer on your left” When Bernd was about to pull his fingers out, Marc grabbed his wrist. “Don’t go”  
“Back in a sec love”

When Bernd re entered the room he found Marc under the bed covers, a pang of fear spreading in his stomach. “You ok love? Marc nodded “Cold”. Bernd smiled at his sudden shyness and jumped under the covers to tightly hug his gloriously naked body; all of a sudden he realized Marc was shivering and something deep inside told him it was not because of the room temperature, which was scorching. 

“Hey baby, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to...ok?”   
“I do want it...I do want you...It’s just...I’ve never...with a man…” 

Bernd kissed him smoothly on the lips “I’ll wait for you for as long as you need Marc, I love you” 

Marc melted in his arms and smiled: “I love you too...and I don’t want to wait anymore.” He grabbed Bernd’s hand and intertwined their fingers. ”Take me Bernd”.

Bernd swallowed with difficulty “Lie on your back”; he grabbed a condom with trembling hands, feeling like a virgin teenager all over again. Once he readied himself, he came to kneel between Marc’s spread thighs, caressing them, kissing them with sheer devotion. He lowered himself to cover Marc’s body with his own while guiding his dick into Marc’s entrance; he looked Marc straight into his eyes once more and he nodded, eyes clouded with lust. And Bernd pushed into him, slowly penetrating him for the first time, feeling him tight, hot, raw around him. Marc gasped and rested his hand in Bernd’s chest; Bernd stalled, giving him time to adjust to the incredible stretch.

This was so addictively intimate, it felt so fucking good, Bernd couldn’t wait to push further and make Marc scream.

Bernd lowered his mouth to lick at Marc’s lush nipples, which were now fully hard; he felt Marc’s body relax under his tongue so he pushed deeper into him until he was fully in; he heard Marc gasped and stalled again.

“Just...move….I need you to move”

Marc slid one leg around Bernd’s waist and started thrusting his hips up, fighting the pain and chasing that elusive pleasure that threatened to rip him open. 

Bernd started to thrust into him, slowly changing the angle everytime so he would find that spot that would push Marc over the edge. 

“Uhhmm you’re so big”

He kept kissing him the whole time, caressing his beautifully tanned skin, pushing deeper and deeper into him, losing himself in the sensation until he heard Marc moan loudly and he realized they were both dangerously close. 

He made sure to hit his sweet spot with every thrust; soon Marc realized the pain was fully gone and he was drowning in a sea of overwhelming pleasure; he tried to stay as quiet as possible, the neighbours you know, but his body had other plans and he found himself screaming louder with each of Bernd’s thrusts. 

“You’re taking it so well babe….I’m not going to last very long”

Marc groaned in response and Bernd took him in his hand, starting to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Marc threw his head back and dug his nails into Bernd’s shoulder blades; after a few endless seconds he came, spilling hard into Bernd’s hand, moaning loudly against his plump lips. 

Bernd managed a few more sloppy thrusts until he found himself coming impossibly hard for the second time that night; a powerful, blinding orgasm that took years of resentment, bitterness and anger away. He managed to collapse next to Marc while getting his breath back; he looked at Marc who was now sleepily looking for his hand. 

Bernd left the bed one more time and came back with a wet towel so they could wash off the traces of their shared ecstasy from their skin; when he came back to bed, he realised Marc was now fast-asleep; he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to sleep himself.

Not longer than two hours later, Marc woke up with a startle, feeling very cold and alone in this now empty bed.


	6. See you later!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you hate me?” - Marc cut him.
> 
> Bernd sighed “I love you so much I don’t know how to deal with it”.

Marc felt cold sweat drip down his spine; was he really alone? At this point he was even considering having imagined the previous night, the sweet soreness of his body and the slightly wrinkled sheets, the only reminders that everything had actually been true. He stayed still for a minute, clumsily checking his surroundings, swallowing bitter: Why the fuck had he been honest? Why had he opened himself so much? Well done, TS, well done; life had given him a taste of what it could have been, what it could be, only to take it away a few hours after. It was only when his sleepy eyes had adjusted to the smooth light filtering through the window that he realized there was a dim light coming from the kitchen; he didn’t think twice; he got the first clothes he found and jumped downstairs where he found Bernd sat on the sofa, staring at nothing in particular. 

“Hi…” Marc broke the silence with a whisper  
“Hi...I hope I didn’t wake you up”

Marc shook his head “No” Bernd looked like he could really do with a good night’s sleep. “You ok?”  
“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep. You?”  
“Uhmmm yeah..”  
“You look pale”  
Marc felt like a child that had just been caught doing something he shouldn’t have “All good just...I didn’t see you there and uhmmm...I’m glad you’re here” Marc was looking for a bit of comfort and reassurance, Bernd’s words, however, felt like a slap across the face.  
“You were scared I was gonna leave like you did, uhm? That was completely uncalled for, Bernd was fully aware but he didn’t seem to be able to stop himself. “Don’t worry, I’m still here”. Marc looked at him in disbelief, incapable of swallowing the venom dripping from Bernd’s lips.  
“I am not forcing you to stay”  
“No worries, I can go”, and with that Bernd stood up and walked passed a deeply confused Marc. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Marc raised his voice trying to make sense of what the fuck was happening; a few hours before everything had been beyond magic and now they were having the stupidest row God knows why. 

Bernd knew there was something massively wrong with him but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what; there was this unsettling sense of dreadfulness clouding his mind, pushing him to pick up a fight as a way to stop himself from breaking down in tears on Marc’s floor. There were so many horrible sensations going through his body that he couldn’t just name one, he was a mess and Marc’s closeness reminding him what had just happened between them a few hours before, was definitely not helping. He could still feel Marc’s burning skin against his sore fingertips; the lusciousness of his lips squeezed against his thirsty ones; his delicious sounds of pleasure ringing in his ears at such a loud volume he could hardly hear his own thoughts. And it all hurt so much. 

“You’re married”  
“I was married 3 hours ago but that didn’t seem to matter when you had your dick stuck in my…”  
“Stop” - Bernd had started a war he didn’t even have the strength to fight.  
“Why are you being such an asshole?”  
“Maybe I always was…”  
“Yeah, maybe. Whatever, please don’t let me keep you. You know where’s the door…” Marc felt like throwing up; after everything they had been through and now that? He was tired and confused and definitely not in the mood for that at such an ungodly hour in the morning. 

“It didn’t mean anything to you...I see” Bernd hissed and Marc saw red.  
“How dare you say that to me? I came down here wanting nothing but to see you, to kiss you again and it seemed you couldn’t wait to give me shit God knows why. Yes, I’m married, you’ve known that for years and that didn’t stop us earlier so cut the crap and spit it out. What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
Bernd felt cornered and defeated so he ran upstairs into the bedroom, incapable of facing Marc anymore.

Marc decided to give him and himself a few minutes so he headed to the kitchen to make some very strong coffee, he was going to need it; he filled a couple mugs and made his way to the room, where he found Bernd, sat on the floor, crying his eyes out; he handed him one of the mugs.

“I can’t keep doing this, we’re not 15 anymore. I can’t keep coming after you everytime you push me away” Bernd looked at him through hazed eyes, his walls starting to crumble.  
“I can’t do this” Bernd dropped his head “I can’t go, I can’t leave you here knowing you belong to someone else and will forget about me the minute I’m gone.”  
Marc felt his blood boil in his veins.  
“I didn’t forget you in all those years, what makes you think I am going to now? How many times do I have to say that I love you for you to bloody believe me?” Do you think that I spread my legs for anyone? That I would let anyone do that to me?”

Bernd shook his head; he seemed to be calming down.

“I was terrified that you had gone. Maybe it would have been for the best because I swear that the last thing I want to do at…” Marc checked his watch “5:27 in the morning is having a row” His voice became calmer “How am I going to forget you….forget that? 

Bernd took a few deep breaths, his muscles starting to relax. 

“God, I’m such an idiot” Bernd looked truly appalled; Marc showed him a cautious smile and signaled “a little bit” with his fingers while taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m so sorry; you didn’t deserve any of that. I never thought this would ever be real. I had resigned myself to despising you in the distance; it was so easy, so comfortable that...”.

“Do you hate me?” - Marc cut him.

Bernd sighed “I love you so much I don’t know how to deal with it”. Marc rested his head against the bed and bit his lip in order to stop the impossibly wide smile that was appearing in his lips.

“You can’t do things halfway, can you? The king of go hard or go home! I love you too silly, so much. Come here” He jumped to Bernd’s side and hugged him tightly “Stop pushing me away, I love you”. 

They hugged for a few minutes not giving a damn about anything else but them, but that exact moment, the delicious heat of their bodies, pressed against each other, until Bernd’s stomach protested.

“Uhm someone’s hungry”  
“You have NO idea” Bernd pressed Marc against the floor and came to lie on top of him, devouring his lips in a ferocious kiss, snaking his hand through their pressed bodies until it reached the waistband of Marc’s pants, teasingly pushing them down; Marc broke the kiss, all flushed and panting. “Bed”

They got up from the floor at lightspeed and were ready to jump onto the bed when Marc pushed Bernd onto the mattress. Bernd looked up at him in confusion only to find him still standing up next to the bed, lusciously licking at his ring finger; after a few seconds, he started pulling at his wedding band.

“No...you don’t need to…”  
“Shhh...let me do this” And the ring gave way and left Marc’s finger; Bernd was speechless and beyond turned on by this tiny gesture that meant the world to him; the ring laid on the nightstand and Marc was all his. 

They reunited in bed and made quick work of their clothes which flew around the room in seconds. 

“I want you again” Marc’s wet moan resonated against Bernd’s neck,

Bernd’s right hand slid to Marc’s hole while his knee came to bury between his legs. 

“I’m so sorry babe” Bernd slid one finger inside Marc 

“Wha...Why? 

“I have ruined our dinner….I have ruined our night…”

“Oh no...fuck” Marc started rubbing himself against Bernd’s thigh “You’ve...ruined...nothing. Now..please stop...stop talking and get anoth...another in”

“Your wish…” Bernd pushed a second finger in “...is my command” Now he crooked his fingers and Marc jumped. “Is THIS…”Bernd crooked his fingers again and again “ ...what you wanted”

Marc nodded, too far gone to say anything coherent. The constant pressure against his sweet spot, the delicious friction he was getting from Bernd’s thigh, his hot breath against the sensitive skin of his neck, his tongue playfully licking inside his ear...God, nothing in his life had felt this insanely good.

Marc started to shiver and Bernd knew the end was near so he pulled his fingers out, grabbed Marc by the hips and made him lie on his stomach; as soon as Marc opened his mouth to protest, Bernd opened his cheeks and pressed his tongue against his hole.

“Ah FUCK” Marc screamed at the top of his lungs and pressed back against Bernd’s skilled tongue. “I’m….I’m gonna come”

“Do it babe...come for me while I lick at your delicious little hole”; Bernd hummed and Marc was pushed over the edge; he came with a loud moan, spilling hard all over the sheets, fighting to get his breath back. “That was so….you’re totally forgiven for ruining the dinner”

“I thought I hadn’t ruined anything” Bernd protested with feigned irritation and kissed Marc’s but cheek.

“You’ve ruined me”  
“You were not complaining”  
“Never” Marc smiled and checked his watch “Fuck, we’re so late. Go shower in this bathroom, I will take the one downstairs; we can grab some coffee on our way to the hotel”

Bernd’s expression changed and Marc started to get worried all over again. 

“I uhmm...about that...I….I’ll get a cab”

“No way. I’ll drive you; let’s go” When Marc was trying to leave the bed, Bernd grabbed his arm.

“I’m sorry love I...I really need to do this. I’m not going to be able to see you drive away, I...suck at goodbyes. Let me do this...I promise I’ll text you as soon as I’m there”

Marc didn’t look convinced but understood that given the circumstances it was probably the wisest thing to do, so he nodded.

“Ok...well, I’ll still get a shower...see you now.''

Bernd felt horrible but for once he knew he had done the right thing, this was gonna hurt like hell so better do it now and have the whole way to the hotel to clear his mind and rehearse the face of “oh, yeah, I feel great” that he was gonna have to pull in front of his teammates. 

Time flew and they found themselves facing each other for the last time; Bernd kissed Marc deeply, holding him by his waist,

“I love you babe; thank you for this amazing night. I’ll….see you”

“You bet. Have a safe flight. I love you”

They hugged for a last time and Bernd was gone. Once he had closed the door behind him his phone pinged; when he opened the message it was a screenshot from a plane ticket, Barcelona-London, for 3 weeks time; his heart swelled with love, fuck he loved that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it, last chapter! Thank you so so much to everyone that took a little moment to read this story, to leave a kudos, a comment, they all meant the world to me and pushed me to finish this story.  
I truly hope you enjoy it and please please take a moment to leave a comment, critique, suggestion, all are welcome :)
> 
> Big hug and have a wonderful day!


End file.
